Sentidos y miradas
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Draco y Harry perdieron demasiadas cosas en la guerra, pero el amor es ciego y el corazón está mudo de amor.
1. Draco

Holiiis!

Nueva historia. Costará de tres capítulos, espero poder cumplir y subir uno cada semana :)

Espero que les guste.

Empezó como una loca idea y terminó como un fic.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

 **Sentidos y miradas**

 **Capítulo 1. Draco**

I

—Está nevando.

Un brazo se engancha al mío. Suspiro. No me muevo. Quiero que la brisa fría de la nieve me acaricie el rostro.

Respirar aire puro, helado y relajante, es todo lo que necesito en un día como hoy.

Aunque, me encantaría estar ahí, entremedio de todos, haciendo ángeles de nieve o… cualquier cosa.

—Tengo frío, ¿Podemos entrar?

Su voz me saca de la nebulosa de lo que quiero hacer y me transporta al presente.

Muevo la cabeza de acuerdo.

Caminamos sin ninguna prisa hacia la entrada y poco a poco vuelvo a escuchar el bullicio del Gran Comedor. Hace diez minutos he terminado de cenar y sin avisar a nadie me he escabullido. Pansy me ha alcanzado.

—Has mejorado —murmura cuando nuestros pasos se dirigen hacia nuestra Sala Común.

Sonrió.

Las mazmorras siguen siendo frías, grises y silenciosas. Un goteo continuo se escucha a lo lejos, estamos cerca. Pansy no puede acompañarme hasta mi habitación, no quiero que lo haga.

—Estás muy callado hoy.

Tanteo la barandilla y doy un paso hacia el primer escalón, la miro —Pensativo —susurro.

Mi morena amiga solo… solo se queda en silencio. Está en silencio, y escuchó el tarjeteo de todos. Moviéndose, apartándose, quitándose de mi camino.

Me giró.

No me aferro.

Me muevo deliberadamente. La varita apenas y se asoma de mi manga. Me guía, me facilita las cosas tanto o más que andar con Pansy.

Entrar a mi habitación es un contraste con el mundo exterior: esta cálida, en silencio.

A medida que camino hacia la cama me quito la ropa y convocó el pijama, me dejo caer en las cálidas frazadas acurrucándome con la almohada más cercana. Cierro los ojos dejando que la oscuridad inunde mis pensamientos.

Hoy, o ayer, no lo recuerdo, se cumplen seis meses desde la guerra. Me reincorporé dos semanas después de que Hogwarts volviera a su funcionamiento. Fue una petición expresa de mi madre antes de morir.

Estaba sedado y apenas escuchaba cuando leyeron su testamento, por supuesto pude… pude enterarme mejor cuando estuve plenamente consciente de todo. Ella murió a manos de _él_ , mi padre está pudriéndose en Azkaban y yo estoy terminando Hogwarts para encerrarme junto a él.

No tengo una jodida idea de porque lo permitieron, pudieron haberme mandado ahí apenas salí del hospital, pero no, no, ellos decidieron que _debía_ terminar el colegio y, luego, podían encerrarme.

Aunque, estaba agradecido.

Agradecido por el golpe de realidad que recibí. Tuve que perder algo importante para darme cuenta de que debía dejar de contar los días. Solo debo vivir, vivir dentro mis posibilidades. Cada día era uno menos y una más a la vez, menos para que me encierren y más para poder disfrutar de las cosas que antes había pasado por alto.

Me relajo. Dejo que el sueño me inunde. Tengo que dormir. No puedo vivir a base pociones.

…

Dormir o estar despierto es lo mismo.

Theo me espera afuera, agradezco que no sea como Pansy, caminamos en silencio dirigiéndonos al Gran Comedor. Tenemos deberes que comentar mientras desayunamos porque una clase de Transformación sería tediosa sin la energía que necesito.

Pansy se nos une en el camino. Juntos nos sentamos en el mismo sitio.

El gentío es mínimo, no oigo nada más que susurros pocos por aquí y por allá.

—Son correctos —comenta Theo luego de unos minutos.

Me devuelve los apuntes que le he pasado. Se lo agradezco: Theo y Pansy son las personas en las que más confió.

—Está aquí —murmura Pansy. Se mueve, sus pies se deslizan impacientes por el piso.

—Es Potter, Draco —confirma Theo.

El mundo se queda en silencio cuando él se mueve entremedio.

—¿Cómo se ve?

Sé que ambos comparten una mirada de duda, finalmente Pansy habla —Pálido.

—No me dices mucho, Pans.

—Triste —comenta Theo—. Melancólico, herido, creo que… no ha cambiado en nada desde ayer.

A tientas busco el tenedor y parto… —¿Qué desayunamos hoy?

—Waffles.

Parto los waffles llevándome un pedazo a la boca. El sabor dulce se sumerge en mi boca, hay pedazos de frutilla en medio.

—¿Con quién está?

Alguien bufa.

Ambos tardan en responder. En realidad, se quienes lo acompañan.

—Longbottom y Finnigan.

—Predecible —hablar con la boca llena es de muy mala educación, pero últimamente lo he hecho a menudo. Disfruto de las cosas que antes no hacía.

—Yo diría… aceptable.

Pansy y Potter, según ella, han llegado a un acuerdo mutuo donde ella le pidió perdón y el solo asintió. Pansy ha cambiado, Theo sigue más introvertido y yo, bueno, ya no soy el insufrible chiquillo. Si lo siguiera siendo no estaría aquí, estaría muerto.

Parpadeo borrando los malos recuerdos.

—Yo diría… consolador.

Frunzo el ceño.

Aceptable y consolador.

Me pongo en los zapatos de Potter por un segundo. Estaría destruido… no tan solo me hubiera desagarrado la garganta, sino también a mí mismo. Lenta y dolorosamente.

Perdí a mi madre, dolió, no la vi y eso hizo que doliera un poco menos. Su ausencia me rodea cada vez que piso Malfoy Manor.

Perdí a Zabini, un gran amigo y _amante_ , cuando murió en mis brazos en medio del fuego demoniaco.

Perdí la autonomía.

—Llegaremos tarde, Draco.

Dejo el tenedor a un lado. Dos bocados. Me estomago se revuelve y suena, lo ignoro. Pensar en las cosas que perdí, solo el comienzo, me da nauseas.

Me levanto. Pansy y Theo lo hacen también.

Caminamos presurosos hacia la salida, siento las pisadas de los demás.

Me detengo.

Miro hacia la entrada.

Alguien está a mi lado.

—¿Nieva?

Ella suspira apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro —El suelo está más blanco que ayer.

Asiento y dejo que me lleve.

Escucho murmullos a medida que llegamos al salón, siempre son iguales. No me toleran, yo los ignoro, pero no ignoro las bromas pesadas y crueles que me hacen. Son mínimas a las que yo hacía, pero esta vez, por cualquiera de ellas, mi vida corre peligro.

Un paso en falso, una indicación errónea o una oscilación de varita de más murmurada y estoy muerto.

Estoy ciego.

La guerra no solo me quito seres queridos o amigos.

 _No tengo autonomía_.

Zabini murió en mis brazos, algo cayó encima de mí noqueándome y quemándome el rostro.

No hay huellas, los Sanadores de San Mungo y Madame Pomfrey se lucieron curándome y revitalizando mi muerta piel. No hay cicatrices asquerosas ni piel arrugada. No está perfecta tampoco, me toco y siento pequeños desniveles que, según Pansy, son invisibles.

Realmente, no lo sé. No me veo. Pansy siempre se encarga de que mi cabello esté en orden o de cualquier cosa que se le ocurra.

Theo se encarga de revisar mis apuntes, puntitos que forman letras, o simplemente lee en voz alta cuando estudiamos.

Es una mierda, pero estoy acostumbrándome a vivir con ello. Fue difícil. No lo acepté y pensé muchas veces en terminar con mi vida, pero siempre había algo que me hacia desistir. Promesas. Soy fuerte y soy capaz de salir adelante, no importa cómo, solo importa el que puedo hacerlo y lo estoy haciendo. No importa donde termine… aprovecharé estos momentos.

—McGonagall ha llegado —Pansy murmura al tiempo que me toma del brazo para ponerme de pie.

Escucho atentamente las indicaciones y cuando finaliza percibo sus pasos acercándose, toca mi hombro y murmura algo sobre que no sería justo que participara.

Me contengo en gritarle porque sé que tiene razón, puedo hacer mínimos hechizos, y solo si estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que hago. Me calló y asiento. Me conduce hacia otro lado. Todos tendrán acción, yo simplemente leeré un tedioso libro y haré deberes.

…

Mi entretenida sesión de clases se termina cuando McGonagall se apiada de mí y me deja salir diez minutos antes que los demás. Percibo los pasillos desiertos, estoy solo, no debo estarlo, pero me aburro de andar siempre con niñeras.

Estoy agotado, mi mano esta temblorosa de tantos hechizos braille que he hecho en el pergamino.

Me muevo según me va indicando la varita.

Se supone que a unos cuantos metros más llegaré a la entrada y podré deslizarme entre la nieve.

Creo… no, estoy demasiado seguro de que es lo que más extraño. Es algo estúpido, pero la nieve, blanca y neutral, es tranquilizante. Añoraría acostarme en ella y solo… solo… estar ahí dejando que la humedad se colara por mi ropa.

—¡Pero miren lo que escupió el fuego!

Me detengo abruptamente.

El hechizo guía se rompe.

—¿Qué quieres?

El chico, obviamente de doy cuenta de ello, camina a mi alrededor. Puedo sentir sus pisadas cerca —Queremos que te vayas de aquí.

¡Malditos cobardes! En otro tiempo, les soltaría alguna estupidez propia de mí, pero ahora estoy con una jodida gran desventaja. No veo nada —El año terminara pronto y me iré.

—La cosa es que… —chico número dos hace su aparición. Son solo dos, mi instinto no falla— queremos sacarte ahora de aquí.

La varita pulsa en mi manga, podría hechizarlos, pero que dé en el blanco es imposible. Tendría que concentrarme muy bien. Doy un paso atrás —No querrán ensuciarse las manos con un simple _mortífago_.

Se ríen burlonamente.

Se mueven.

Se coordinan.

Cierro los ojos. Me concentro.

Me muevo cuando un hechizo pasa rozando mi cabeza.

Es lo mas que puedo hacer. Jadeo por el esfuerzo. Se han esparcido. Atacaran. Cualquier hechizo me noquearía.

Apretó los dientes y miró al suelo.

Derrotado.

Entonces, escucho gritos que se cortan al instante.

El silencio reina.

Parpadeo y levanto la mirada intentando percibir el motivo por el que todo cambió a mi alrededor.

Una mano me toma del codo levantándome.

Sin un sentido los otros se potencian. Mi olfato está un poco más desarrollado. _Ese olor_. Se quién es.

Tiemblo.

Jadeo.

—Potter.

II

No lo afirma. No dice nada.

Sé que es él…

Aún… aún puedo reconocer su olor.

Puedo…

Me muevo soltándome de su agarre dando pasos inseguros hacia atrás.

Tengo que alejarme e irme. No puedo estar en el mismo lugar que él. Es… aún es demasiado doloroso.

Susurró dos palabras. Y la vocecilla sale a flote diciendo exactamente donde estoy. Trazo un nuevo camino hacia las mazmorras, cambio de planes.

No decimos nada.

Está parado frente a mí, pero no le digo nada.

Cualquier palabra sobra.

Me aferro y camino según se me indica.

Todo está despejado, hay silencio en medio y es necesario para que mi agolpado corazón intente tranquilizarse.

Potter y yo tuvimos algo. Corto e intenso.

Termino tan pronto como empezó.

Fue un desliz que se repitió más veces de las que me gustaría.

Explosivo y prohibido. Un subidón de adrenalina que nos tuvo a ambos arriba, tan arriba que aún siento el golpe y las magulladuras en el cuerpo.

Siempre supe mis preferencias, mi padre pretendía que me casara al terminar la guerra y continuara con el linaje Malfoy. Nunca fue necesario que le dijera que desistiría. Potter no sabía. Estaba en el limbo… ambos nos encontramos en un punto y no pensamos mucho cuando nos involucramos. Solo que… él si supo regresar… yo me quedé ahí esperando cosas que nunca sucederían.

…

Alguien entra cuando estoy medio dormido. Sus pisadas a penas y se sienten en la madera.

No es tarde, pero luego de mi encuentro preferí encerrarme en mi habitación. No fui a cenar.

—Te traje algo.

—No tengo hambre.

—Draco…

Me giro hacia la voz. Mi aspecto debe ser deplorable: despeinado y cansado.

—Tuve un motivo para no bajar, no tengo hambre.

—Bien, no comas, pero debemos hablar.

La cama se hunde cuando Theo se sienta.

—Pasó algo —comienza—, Potter atacó a dos estudiantes, escuché que quieren expulsarlo.

Mi cuerpo se tensó. Ni siquiera había pensado en mis atacantes. Solo me fui y no es que me fuera a preocupar por ellos.

—Pansy dice que… McGonagall está atada de manos. ¿Tú sabes que pasó, Draco?

No podía mentir. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo ni saber su expresión ante alguna mentira. No ver… estar ciego era una de mis mayores desventajas.

Me senté en la cama —Quisieron atacarme. Potter apareció, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera él. ¿Qué les hizo?

—La cosa es que… no encontraron ningún hechizo en su varita. Creen que hizo magia… _no verbal_.

—Potter no habla, Theo… —murmuro inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado pensativo— sin embargo, eso no contesta mi pregunta.

—Los quemó.


	2. Harry

Holiiiiiis!  
Demoré, pero no tanto.

Con este capítulo me di cuenta que no puedo terminar la historia en el siguiente, así que... tendrá uno mas :)

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. Harry**

III

Hay sangre.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo verla, puedo olerla y tocarla.

Puedo sentir su peso adicional.

No importa si no hubo este último suceso, está ahí. En mis manos. _Estoy manchado_. Estoy condenado a llevar el peso de los demás, de aquellos que murieron por la guerra o por mi causa.

—Harry…

La silueta se intensifica y se reduce cuando la puerta se cierra.

Miro.

No tengo nada que decir.

Las cartas están sobre la mesa, ya hice mi movimiento.

A estas alturas actuar sin pensar es demasiado fácil. Hice lo que debía, no me arrepiento.

No sacará palabras de disculpa de mi boca.

—¿Puedes explicarme lo que sucedió?

Se repite. Se ha estado repitiendo desde que volví a pisar Hogwarts, a pesar de que intento evadirla, la directora McGonagall siempre encuentra una excusa para hablarme.

Esta vez no he sido capaz de moverme.

Tuve la misma sensación que las veces pasadas.

Mi mente se había diluido a nada, estaba inmóvil, incapaz de sentir algo… incapaz de tener culpa.

Alguien, quizás algún fantasma, me vio junto a dos cuerpos vivos, pero quemados.

—¿Podrías escribirlo como las veces anteriores?

Podría. Podría hacer muchas cosas. Las manos no me tiemblan, no después de todo lo que viví ahí afuera.

Muevo la cabeza y me acomodó sobre la camilla de la Enfermería. Miro hacia otro lugar y cierro los ojos.

—Podría expulsarte por esto y arruinar tus planes para ser Auror.

Sus palabras me llenan y me dejan frío, la culpa pretende asomarse por algún rinconcito, pero no pasa nada.

No me importa.

Ella lo sabe.

Yo lo sé desde que perdí más de lo que gané.

…

La Sala Común está vacía a esas horas, he estado todo el jodido día encerrado en la Enfermería. El fuego aún abraza la estancia con su calor y estoy más que tentado a acurrucarme en el sillón, pero desisto.

Me muevo hacia mi habitación, los demás deben estar dormidos. Es lo mejor, mañana ya me reprocharan lo que he hecho. Las noticias se esparcen como pólvora.

Neville y Seamus son los únicos que me hablan y me toleran. No es que yo diga algo, ellos solo parecen sombras tras de mí.

Sombras tan dañadas como yo.

Me acomodó en las mantas sin siquiera cambiarme. Pasaron muchas cosas hoy.

Sé que no debí hacer lo que hice, pero ver… ver a… Malfoy derrotado e… _indefenso_ … pudo más… ni siquiera fui consciente del primer ataque. Recobré la cordura cuando ya había hecho todo.

La sangre de Malfoy también está en mis manos. No llegué a tiempo, no pude hacer que la escoba fuera más rápida.

Aún se repite en mi cabeza la secuencia: Vuelo rápido, estoy a unos cuantos metros y aquellas cosas caen sobre él. Solo pude detener un poco, lo demás lo dejó ciego y con cicatrices.

Nunca supe como fui capaz de sacarlo de ahí. La adrenalina corría por mis venas. Había tanto por hacer, había tanto que salvar.

No hice nada.

Malfoy quedó ciego por mi culpa.

…

La bruma se disipa, y sé que es tarde cuando no hay nadie más ahí.

Hay un pergamino flotando a mi alrededor.

Lo tomo.

McGonagall necesita hablar de nuevo conmigo y tengo solo diez minutos para llegar a su oficina.

Ni siquiera pienso en vestirme, un hechizo refrescante y me muevo por la Sala Común y los pasillos restantes.

Cuando llego, la puerta está abierta y me sorprendo cuando no solo yo estoy citado, sino, también, Malfoy.

IV

La oficina está rodeada de un aura de calidez, me pregunto si mi sentencia será más llevadera en un ambiente así, un ambiente que en el pasado visité mucho.

Doy dos pasos antes de finalmente entrar, McGonagall está sentada tras su escritorio y dándome la espalda esta... Malfoy.

Mi corazón late ferozmente y se encoge cuando él se gira ante el sonido de mis pisadas, sus ojos velados me recorren.

Sé lo que seguirá ahora.

—Por favor, señor Potter, pase y siéntese.

Si mis pies fueran plomo dejarían enormes orificios por cada paso que me obligo a dar. Me obligo a tranquilizarme y a dejar que las cosas fluyan como debe ser.

Solo un metro me separa de Malfoy, esta impávido y ya no me mira. Me siento. Me contengo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Me alegro de que haya decidido venir, señor Potter. Al parecer, ya tengo algunas respuestas. El señor Malfoy ha venido hasta mí y me ha dicho que usted lo defendió, ¿Es verdad?

Me encojo de hombros y me acomodo en la silla, soy consciente del pergamino y la pluma que hay frente a mí.

No lo tomo.

Dicen que el silencio otorga.

Realmente, no me importa que pase en este momento. Todo dejó de importar después de que desperté aquel día, desperté en una realidad que no quería.

Ella hace una mueca por un par de segundos hasta que exhala sonoramente.

—Si no me dice nada, asumiré que el Señor Malfoy está mintiendo.

—Profesora... puedo estar ciego, pero... estoy cien por ciento seguro de lo que mis sentidos percibieron. Además, coincide con los rumores que circulan. Potter me ayudó.

Se gira. No puedo mirarlo. No. No. Me toma todo mi autocontrol permanecer derecho.

—Sé que fuiste tú, Potter. Esto te ayuda, ¿Sabes?, puedes ir a Azkaban por lo que hiciste.

Una de mis manos tiembla cuando tomo la pluma y trazo las palabras. Deslizo el pergamino hacia la directora.

Ella suspira cansada antes de tomarlo.

Veo como su rostro decae y me mira.

—Señor Potter…

Malfoy mueve sus manos sobre la túnica, siento su impaciencia por lo que pude haber escrito. Aunque, no sé si se habrá dado cuenta de que lo hice.

—Los papales se queman, Potter. No consideraré esto… intentaré mantener las cosas… sé que…

Me levanto.

Por primera vez, desde los últimos meses, deseo poder sacar alguna palabra de mi boca. No romperé lo he hecho por ella.

—Potter —la voz de Malfoy me hace parpadear—, no tengo idea de lo que escribiste ahí, no… tampoco quiero saberlo, pero… quizás… ya es tiempo de que dejes de compadecerte a ti mismo.

Él sigue hablando.

No quiero seguir aquí. Me alejo de ellos, las voces se amontonan en mis oídos. Voces… voces…

Abro la puerta y me deslizo hacia afuera.

Quiero estar solo. No puedo… no puedo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… cierro los ojos e intento regularizar mi respiración.

—Tú perdiste tanto como yo…

Jadeo. No lo miro. No puedo… estaría viendo lo que perdí hace tantos meses.

 _Cobarde._

—Potter…

Muevo la cabeza. Quiero que se calle, quiero estar solo.

—No te hundas —susurra.

Puedo escuchar sus pasos alejándose.

Lo miró, su espalda se tensa a medida que recorre el pasillo contrario a su Sala Común. Se ha donde va.

Este último tiempo ha sido demasiado predecible.

Y ha sido tan fácil cuidarlo.

No puedo hundirme más de lo que ya estoy. Estoy ahogándome en mi propia sangre, estoy tan sumergido que puedo saborear cada porción del dolor.

…

No he ido a clases.

Mi ausencia acrecienta mi falta de interés por hacerlo.

No debí volver. Nunca se me paso por la cabeza hacerlo, pero ya había firmado mi estancia aquí.

Promesas.

Siempre igual, siempre de la misma manera.

 _Volveremos. Lo destruiremos y volveremos, terminaremos Hogwarts y seremos libres al fin. Y estaremos bien… muy bien._

Estoy aquí, cumplí. Afortunadamente, esa vez, las palabras de Hermione solo habían sido vanas. Solo… volver… no importa cómo ni en qué estado…

Pero…

Pero solo volví yo…

Cuando pienso en la sangre en mis manos… me refiero a las personas que murieron sin tener la culpa, a Remus, Tonks, Fred y George…

A Ron y a Hermione.

Hicimos muchas cosas luego de que rescatara a Malfoy y lo dejara en la Enfermería.

Y en algún punto nos separamos. Los vi irse por un pasillo tomados de la mano dispuestos a seguir luchando.

No tuve tiempo de pensar mucho en ellos cuando empecé a pelear con Voldemort, cuando los que estaban a mi lado comenzaron a desaparecer.

Todo terminó luego de un tiempo infinito.

Todo se calmó.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Recuerdo estar agotado, pero feliz de haber terminado por fin con todo.

Miré a mi alrededor solo para darme cuenta de la destrucción que había provocado.

Solo en ese momento piedras pesadas cayeron sobre hombros. Algunos recuerdos se filtraron haciéndome consciente de que no todo estaba bien.

Me moví tambaleante por los escombros.

Cada paso fue una verdad, cada mirada fue dolor.

Ni siquiera sabía hace cuánto tiempo había rescatado a Malfoy y a otros.

Algunos me palmeaban el hombro sonriéndome con contención, otros lloraban sobre cuerpos inertes.

Solo quería ver mis propias caras conocidas.

Solo quería rodearme del abrazo cálido de Hermione y de Ron, de mis demás amigos.

No lo obtuve.

Yo no los encontré.

Fue otra persona.

Pero si fui hasta allí cuando el murmullo desolador comenzó a resurgir por todos.

Mucho más lejos de lo que pensé sus cuerpos estaban esparcidos.

Y grité.

Grité tanto… tanto… que algo se quebró muy adentro de mí y en mi cabeza.

Grité…

Grité hasta que quedé sin aliento.

Hasta que la sangre se escurrió por mi boca.

Hasta que mi magia se descontroló por completo.

Nunca supe que aquello se repetiría más veces ese día.

Nunca supe que tan roto estaba hasta que me hice indolente a todo mi alrededor.

No te puedes seguir hundiendo cuando solo tienes la nariz afuera para respirar.

…

Es tarde.

Algo frío se cuela por mi ropa, me he dormido afuera. Es un milagro que no me haya congelado.

Alguien está a unos metros más allá.

Frunzo el ceño y me ajusto las gafas.

 _Joder_.

Ni siquiera sabía que él podía llegar tan lejos.

Su varita se asoma por la manga y sus ojos están perdidos mucho más allá de donde estoy.

—Creo que no me equivoque —su voz decae cuando comprendo que lleva mucho tiempo en esa posición, tiene frío.

Sus pisadas son firmes cuando se acerca a mí. No estoy seguro de si sabe exactamente donde estoy sentado, pero me sorprendo cuando se detiene a unos pasos.

—Por favor, di algo. Es extraño hablar pensando que no hay nadie aquí.

Hay una súplica implícita, pero Malfoy ya no se molesta en ser lo que era antes.

Me levantó. Algo de nieve cae de mi ropa haciendo un poco de ruido, creo que eso es suficiente para que sepa que si estoy aquí. Escuchándolo.

Retrocede un poco elevando la mirada. Sabe que no hablaré —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntas que tienen respuestas, pero no puedo hablar.

—Potter… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Por qué… por qué pusiste un localizador en mí? Creíste que no lo vería… creíste que nadie lo vería por mí. Te equivocaste.

Hay respuestas.

Hay tantas cosas… puedo escribirlas, pero él no puede verlas.

—Potter… —tiembla y se muerde el labio.

Suspiro y camino hacia él. Su cabeza se gira cuando se da cuenta de que me estoy moviendo.

Tengo dos opciones irme o quedarme ahí con él.

Sé que he decidido cuando mis pies no se detienen junto a él.

Existen muchas razones que justifican mi actuar.

Existe una principal.

Nunca debí dejarlo, nunca debí renegar de mis sentimientos por él.

Ahora es tarde.

Estoy tranzando mi libertad por la de él.

Al final, se quien terminará encerrado si sigo actuando como hasta ahora.

Draco.

No lo será.

Me estoy encargando de eso.


	3. Sentidos

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 3. Sentidos**

V

—No entiendo.

Su voz suena lejana, estoy intentando quedarme dormido.

Es sábado por la tarde.

Todos han salido del castillo.

Solo quiero dormir un poco, estas últimas noches han sido… _difíciles_.

Pansy ha logrado entrar en mi habitación, no me extraña, pero quiero que se vaya.

—¿Qué no entiendes?

Ella desliza uno de sus dedos sobre la marca en mi espalda —¿Cómo Theo lo vio? ¿Acaso tú y él…?

Su pregunta logra que gire la cabeza hacia ella. Se queda en silencio.

—No bromees con eso, ambos sabemos que Theo está embobado y no precisamente por mí.

Espero que diga algo, pero no ocurre nada.

Suspiro.

Me giro sobre la espalda quitando su mano.

—Pans…

—Creo que…

—¡No! —la detengo. Por primera vez, mi mano alcanza su muñeca. Me sorprendo, ella también.

—Draco…

No, no he recuperado la vista ni mucho menos.

Es… es puro instinto, sentidos mucho más desarrollados de lo que esperaba. Nunca esperé nada de esto, siempre me vi… hundido y acabado.

—Finalmente… —suelto su muñeca y cierro los ojos— puedo percibir mis sentidos más… _desarrollados_.

—Eso es excelente, Draco. Estoy feliz por ti.

Sonrió, pero no olvido. Dejo que se acomode a un lado mío.

Pansy no es buena expresándose.

—Entonces… nosotros estábamos…

Comienzo.

Ella tarda en continuar, pero lo hace.

...

Hay una marca en mi espalda baja.

No tengo una jodida idea de cómo llegó ahí ni en qué momento me la colocaron.

Theo estaba en mi habitación, individual y aislada, revisando mis apuntes.

Salí del baño, por lo general nadie me espera afuera, así que actué normal.

—¿Cuándo te hiciste un tatuaje?

—¿La marca? Sabes perfectamente cuando fue.

—No, no me refiero a _esa_ marca. Me refiero a la de tu espalda.

Escuché sus pasos acercándose. Sus dedos trazaron el contorno de algo en mi espalda.

—No me he hecho nada más, ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—Es extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es simplemente un tatuaje. Es un hechizo, es... un localizador.

Tiemblo.

De pronto, recuerdo que estoy medio desnudo frente a él. Rápidamente agarro lo que había preparado y me lo pongo, es mi nuevo record al vestirme.

—Explícate.

Se aleja.

Vuelve a la cama o se sienta en otro lado, no lo sé.

Murmura algo, está pensando. Mi inteligente amigo está haciendo funcionar su cerebro.

Me muevo, conozco esta habitación mejor que nadie así que simplemente me dirijo a la cama sentándome ahí.

—Es extraño.

—Son difíciles de colocar —concluyo. Él no es el único inteligente en este lugar.

Solo pueden colocarlo personas con un alto potencial mágico, no solo la marca sino, también, mantenerlo.

Difícil.

Concentración y mucho desgaste.

—¿Qué forma tiene?

Theo mueve los pies. Esta sentado en un sillón junto al closet, lo sé —Su forma es lo que me parece extraño. Es… _inusual_. O quizás, no.

Guardo silencio.

Espero a que hable.

—Es… es el escudo de Gryffindor.

…

Pansy duerme a mi lado.

Dos días desde que descubrí que tengo una maldita marca en mi espalda. Un jodido escudo Gryffindor que me hizo saber quién lo había colocado ahí.

Potter no dijo nada, ¡Maldito sea!

De algún modo sé que sacaré palabras de su boca, algo me dice que puedo hacerlo.

Escuché los rumores, escuché que su voz se desgarraba en cada grito que daba al ver a sus amigos muertos.

Aquel día, el de la batalla, fue más de perdida que de ganancia.

Lo sé, él también lo sabe.

Como también puedo sentir que él puede hablar.

Él puede…

Pudo mantener un localizador con magia, como no podría recuperar la voz. Es poderoso. Tan poderoso como para hacer magia sin necesidad de hablar. Lo demostró aquel día que me atacaron.

Y a pesar de que actuó en mi defensa, McGonagall no puede seguir reteniéndolo. Los padres de esos chicos, quieren que se encierre al causante de la casi muerte de sus hijos, a ellos no les importa si es el gran Harry Potter. Quieren justicia, quieren… venganza.

Pansy se remueve, pero no despierta; su respiración es acompasada. Es increíble que este tan tranquila después de nuestra conversación, quizás ya esté resuelta en lo que hará mañana. Hoy ya es tarde para cualquier conversación que quiera tener por con Theo, por fin.

No pude seguir su ritmo, mi cabeza estuvo pensando en todo lo que ha pasado, en… todo lo que estoy perdiendo estando ciego.

Quizás… sino no lo estuviera ya hubiese puesto a Potter en su lugar, le hubiera bajado los humos de mártir y salvador que se ha auto infringido sin que nadie lo necesite.

No lo necesito.

Él mismo se alejó con Ginny Weasley sin siquiera mirar atrás, ahora… ella no está… ella, por lo que escuché, decidió irse con su hermano a Rumania. No lo soporto, las perdidas eran demasiado.

De cierta forma, desearía hacer eso. Irme. Irme lejos de aquí. Irme sin siquiera mirar atrás, no puedo hacerlo de todas maneras. Solo seguir. No puedo. Se lo que tengo que hacer al finalizar este año escolar, sé que me encerraran, se lo que hice para merecerlo.

Asesiné y torturé.

Ese fue mi papel antes de que algo cayera encima de mí, esa era mi misión aquel día y recibí el castigo de mis actos.

La cumplí a medias.

Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Por mi madre, por mí.

De nada valió si ella terminó muriendo de igual manera.

En el fondo, prefiero que sea así. Ella ya no está viendo en lo que me convertí, no verá como me iré a prisión.

Me incorporo despacio, intentando que Pansy no se dé cuenta, y me siento. Estoy en silencio por al menos un minuto, ella duerme aún.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

Es tarde. No importa.

Me siento ahogado, los recuerdos me aturden y entumecen cada uno de mis pensamientos.

Solo… solo necesito un tiempo afuera.

Necesito.

Nieve.

VI

Es arriesgado y estúpido.

Pero cuando la brisa llega hasta mi cara, cuando el frío inunda mi cuerpo, sé que el riesgo merece la pena.

Si hay algo que, para mí, me hace vivir: es la nieve, es el frío. Me hace ser consciente de muchas cosas, el aire es puro y relajante. Me ayuda a pensar.

Es una ventaja y una desventaja.

No ha sido difícil escabullirme de mi habitación y terminar aquí.

Los escalones están congelados y resbaladizos, estoy tentado a sentarme de igual manera, pero sigo bajando.

El hielo traspasa la basta de mis pantalones a medida que voy avanzando.

Debo detenerme. Ni siquiera pensé en que no llevaba la ropa indicada.

Solo deseaba salir.

Quizás, morir de hipotermia sea lo más alentador. Lamentablemente, no quiero morir. No importa en qué circunstancias estoy viviendo, no importa las cosas que hice.

Retrocedo topándome con más nieve. No sé cuánto he avanzado, pero sé que es mucho.

Me aferro a la varita y esta oscila en la dirección que debo tomar.

Estoy temblando.

Pansy nunca mencionó que habia caído tanta nieve.

Doy pasos titubeantes, estoy a ciegas y me detengo. Respiro hondo antes de retomar el camino.

Mierda.

¡Que idiota!

No puedo hacer las mismas cosas que hacía antes, es… frustrante. Y es agotador pretender que se todo, que me se mover por todos lados, cuando es obvio que aún me falta mucho por aprender.

Intento relajarme. Si estoy tenso jamás poder salir de aquí. A estas alturas todos deben estar dormidos, debería haberme quedado en mi cama con Pansy.

¡Estúpido!

Repito el hechizo y continuo el camino.

¿Tanto caminé? Estoy seguro de que solo fueron unos pasos. Me siento mareado, perdido y frustrado.

Estoy caminando a tientas en un lugar que muchas veces transité sin ningún problema.

¿Debo detenerme? ¿Debo continuar sin saber si el camino es el correcto?

¿Debo morir aquí?

En este punto me doy cuenta de lo frágil que puede ser todo, de los pequeños errores que cometemos y nos hacen perder totalmente el horizonte.

De que mis sentidos no están tan desarrollados como pensaba ni como creía. Ahora, solo debo confiar en que puedo salir de aquí.

…

Estoy muerto.

Mi cuerpo desprende una tenue luz dorada y brillante.

Estoy relajado, estoy entregado a lo que sea que esté pasando.

Mis ojos pesan, quiero estar un poco consiente de mi alrededor. La curiosidad me esta sofocando.

Parpadeo con trabajo. Una silueta está totalmente erguida tocando mis pies y susurrando algo.

 _Potter_ , pienso.

Potter.

.

Sé que es de día.

El sol me pega de lleno en la cara.

Frunzo el ceño e intento enfocarme en el lugar donde estoy.

No estoy en mi habitación; el olor y el ambiente es distinto.

Parpadeo y me siento en la cama.

Me mareo un poco, mi cuerpo protesta ante el brusco movimiento.

Hay algo distinto en esto, hay algo que no puedo recordar de ayer.

Todo termina cuando estoy en medio de la nieve y después… no hay nada. Nada. Mi cabeza palpita ante el esfuerzo porque sé que hay algo más.

Me concentro, pero… es en vano. No recuerdo nada.

Llevo mi mano derecha hacia mi estómago y la deslizo lentamente hasta toparme con el colchón, sigo el camino sin ninguna prisa hacia donde debería estar la mesita de noche y descubro que ahí está mi varita.

En un desierto está sería mi agua. Es mi guía.

No hay nadie en la habitación o la sala, donde sea que estoy. Desde hace unos días he estado trabajando en sentir la magia de las personas.

Mis pies tocan el piso.

Estoy levantándome cuando algo agarra mi muñeca devolviéndome hacia donde estaba.

—Potter… —murmuro.

El agarre se intensifica.

Ahora que estamos aquí, solos, me he preguntado muchas veces, ¿Cómo un ciego se comunica con una persona que no puede o no quiere hablar?

* * *

.

.

.

Hola.

Sí, aquí abajo. Y solo es porque la última pregunta que se hace Draco es la misma que me hice yo al escribir el fic, tendrá la respuesta en el próximo capítulo (el final).

Espero les haya gustado.

Bye.


	4. Miradas

Holiiis!

Perdón la demora, estoy sin internet D:

Espero les guste, solo falta el epílogo (sera cortito)

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 4. Miradas**

VII

¿Alguna vez has sentido que las cosas que haces por otra persona son inútiles?

¿Has sentido el miedo presionando en tu garganta?

¿Has siquiera imaginado las posibilidades de perder lo que se… _ama_?

Pretendía olvidarlo esa noche. Solo quería terminar de cenar e irme a la Sala Común, sentarme cerca de la chimenea y, quizás, leer algo.

Pero la curiosidad, certera y visceral, me hizo desistir.

Activé el localizador. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de usar el Mapa del Merodeador, viejos recuerdos vienen a mi cuando lo tomo o miro siquiera. Es por eso que utilicé el hechizo de localización con él. Más fácil y práctico, desgastante.

Funcionó.

Estaba afuera. Desde el día anterior, la nieve había comenzado a cubrir cada recóndito lugar que no había alcanzado. Todo estaba en su punto álgido.

No lo pensé dos veces, casi corrí hacia afuera.

No tenía ningún mínimo detalle de cuanto llevaba ahí, podría haber estado desde hace un minuto o una hora.

Tuve cuidado de que nadie me viera cuando me dirigía hacia la salida, tenía un objetivo que alcanzar.

El frío traspasó mi ropa provocando que mis dientes castañearan.

Todo el lugar estaba blanco, muchos de los arboles ni siquiera se distinguían.

No había indicios de nada, durante el trayecto activé el localizador solo para darme cuenta de que no se había movido del lugar.

Estaba algo lejos.

Pero seguí mi camino hacia él.

Me moví lo más rápido que pude y lo encontré.

Nuevamente sentí la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo. No pensé, solo actué en base en lo que estaba pasando.

…

Su espalda está absolutamente tensionada. Mi mano rodea su muñeca. No sé porque dejé que mi impulso de detenerlo le alertara de mi presencia.

Debí dejarlo ir.

¿Qué pienso hacer? ¿Por qué lo detuve?

Se mueve, no alejo mi mano, y queda sentado de lado. Sus ojos están perdidos más allá de este lugar.

—Quiero irme —susurra.

Hay dos cosas que no entiendo de Malfoy.

Uno: ¿Cómo puede tomar las cosas tan bien después de todo lo que pasó?, la autonomía es un privilegio.

Dos: ¿Cómo siempre sabe que soy yo quien está detrás de él?

Lentamente, mis dedos se abren y lo dejan libre. Parece aliviado y confundido, perdido, en un lugar que no conoce.

Me incorporó, siente mi peso en la cama. En este punto no sé qué hacer.

Las demás veces habían sido fáciles: lo atacaron, ataque y él se fue por su propia cuenta. Lo seguía en silencio, observando cada paso que daba.

Esta vez… _esto es distinto_.

Hay una atmosfera distinta en la habitación que me esforcé en construir para él.

Siento que puedo… y debo hablarle, pero no quiero romper lo que me he esforzado en crear estos meses.

Desgarré mi garganta y mis cuerdas vocales. Los Medimagos hicieron su parte al restablecer todo y yo hice lo otro; utilizar la magia en mi favor.

No hablar fue una especie de castigo en mi contra, fue… el dolor hablado, fue, _es_ , la cicatriz visible que todo mundo ve.

—¿Por qué me estas protegiendo?

La voz de Draco corta mis pensamientos, mis ojos se van directamente hacia él y me pierdo en el nubloso estado de su mirada.

Hay veces en las que me gustaría posar mis manos en su cara y ver, comprobar, si puedo curarlo. Hay otras en las que el miedo me sobrepasa. Es algo tonto, es por el rechazo, es por lo que le hice hace un tiempo, es por el orgullo que destrocé.

Me entregó su corazón y yo lo destruí.

No sabíamos que hacíamos en ese tiempo, no entregamos, nos amamos, me alejé y lo alejé en el proceso.

Quizás…

Solo quizás…

Si hubiéramos estado juntos nada habría pasado.

No habría daño que lamentar, no habría perdidas ni engaños.

Tengo una respuesta a su pregunta, pero no sale de mi boca. La costumbre habla por sí sola.

Su varita oscila en el aire indicándole el lugar donde esta y el camino que debe recorrer para salir.

Su espalda se tensa a medida que va caminando hacia la puerta, puede sentir mi mirada.

Me miró las manos, manos con las que sostuve su cuerpo antes y ahora, manos que me ayudaron a salvarlo.

Descubrí que si hay algo que me quita el aliento: verlo sufrir.

Y para evitarlo debo alejarlo de mí.

—Gracias —susurra desde una distancia más que lejana.

Levantó la mirada e intento que no me afecte su partida, intento que mi respiración se regularice mientras él se va.

Me quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por lo que parecen horas.

Hoy, nuevamente salvé su vida, ayudé a salvar la mía un poco, después de encontrarlo casi al borde la hipotermia.

— _Draco_ …

…

Seamus y Neville no dicen ninguna palabra cuando me ven entrando a la Sala Común, hay un poco de gente alrededor jugando o estudiando.

Me siento a un lado de ellos, cada uno con un libro distinto.

Intento que mi presencia los despierte de su trance aburrido, pero desisto en la idea. No puedo hablarles, no quiero hacerlo, solo me gustaría que supieran leerme un poco más.

Hermione podía hacerlo con facilidad, Ron siempre caía cuando todo era demasiado obvio, pero…

 _Los extraño_. Eran mis mejores amigos, estuvieron conmigo hasta el final.

No puedo, ni quiero, que se vean reflejados en otras personas.

Mis compañeros están demasiado dañados como para prestarme atención, su objetivo es terminar este año, es cerrar el círculo que podrían haber dejado inconcluso.

Neville perdió a su abuela, los Mortífagos la mataron un día antes de que la guerra comenzara, y a Hannah Abbott, su reciente novia.

Seamus fue torturado hasta la inconciencia. Las pesadillas lo despiertan en las noches y suelo ver un tic en sus ojos de vez en cuando.

Me alejo de ellos cuando me doy cuenta de que los he estado observando sin siquiera ser consciente. Ninguno dice algo, continúan leyendo hasta que los pierdo de vista.

Es una mala idea, pero necesito recostarme.

Sé que más tarde, McGonagall estará tras de mi atosigándome por las clases que perdí.

VIII

El Ministerio hizo su aparición un mes después.

Habían tardado demasiado.

No se dirigieron a mí.

Más tarde, ese día, me enteré de que habían ido a visitar a Malfoy. Su sentencia estaba cada vez más cerca de cumplirse. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de hablar, o algo así, con ellos. A estas alturas, creo que mi castigo por quemar a esos idiotas había quedado en nada.

¡Maldición!

Tengo que verlo. Tengo que hacer algo.

Lamentablemente, las cosas se han calmado. Todos tienen en mente terminar el año escolar sin ningún contratiempo.

Y eso es muy injusto.

Injusto para mí que deseo salvar a Malfoy de su sentencia. No es la forma y ni siquiera sé si podre lograrlo, pero tengo que intentarlo. Cada vez queda menos y siento que todo se me va entre los dedos.

Todo.

Cierro los ojos.

Mis compañeros de cuarto han salido. Como es normal en un día sábado se dirigen a Hogsmeade, un lugar reconstruido que jamás volverá a ser lo que era antes. Desistí de ir, desistí de encontrarme con recuerdos tan dolorosos y vividos.

Es mejor evitar ciertas cosas por el momento.

Suspiró y me acomodó en la cama, cierro los ojos e intento dormir.

Escucho la puerta abrirse, mas no le doy importancia a quien sea. Las pisadas son titubeantes y lentas. Alguien se sienta junto a mí y perezosamente abro los ojos.

Nublados ojos grises me devuelven la mirada.

Estoy sorprendido. Me siento en la cama: parpadeo demasiadas veces antes de darme cuenta de que, en verdad está ahí, ante mí, en mi habitación. En… la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Sorprendido? —pregunta.

¿Sorprendido? Sí, sí que lo estoy, pero también aliviado.

Sonríe un poco. Sabe que no obtendrá respuesta.

—Si es que te lo estas preguntado: no, no saboteé a la Dama Gorda. Pansy logró que algún enamorado Gryffindor, aunque no lo creas, le diera la contraseña, algo que ella no utilizará —medio sonrió antes de ponerse serio—. Necesito decirte algo. Y hoy era la oportunidad, ya que hay pocas personas en el castillo.

Se queda callado.

Acercó una de mis manos a la suya apretándola y dejándola ahí. Se sorprende, su expresión es… _inigualable_.

—Se por qué has estado protegiéndome. Las situaciones eran tan claras, pero no pude ver las señales. Ahora lo sé. Y… no podemos retroceder al pasado y arreglar las cosas. No tienes que seguir haciéndolo. Yo… yo quiero que deshagas el hechizo localizador, se el desgaste físico que provoca. Yo…

Hay cosas que nunca desearía haber hecho, hay otras tantas que deseo hacer y esta es una de ellas.

No lo pienso mucho, tan solo me acerco a él y lo besó.

Es solo un roce, tan suave y tierno. Tan… _correcto_.

Él jadea mientras mis manos se ciernen en su cabeza, me alejo, lo miro, esta aturdido, y me concentro. La magia oscila a nuestro alrededor, Draco no entiende, pero se queda quieto. Sus nublados ojos grises me miran cuando comienzo a susurrar palabras que leí en algún lugar.

Los segundos se transforman en minutos, me voy dando cuenta que poco a poco sus ojos comienzan a aclararse, parpadea y lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas. Su mirada vaga por todo el campo visual que tiene a su alcance.

Funciona.

Está funcionando.

Pero al mismo tiempo algo comienza a cambiar.

Se remueve fuertemente, tan fuerte que se cae de la cama rompiendo el hechizo.

Solo se puede escuchar su jadeo envuelto en sollozos, su respiración agitada. Mis manos permanecen en la misma posición. Estoy imposibilitado. Débil por el esfuerzo, esfuerzo que fue en vano.

—Mierda, Potter —pronuncia con debilidad—. Tú magia me hizo daño —continua—. No eres Medimago. No puedes jugar así, no puedes intentar algo sin siquiera saber lo que estás haciendo. Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, pude… pude ver algo. Pude ver lo triste que se ven tus ojos y yo… yo me pregunto si… es mejor estar así para no ver lo bajo que estas cayendo.

Es un golpe justo en el pecho. Y estoy tan débil. Que mi cuerpo cae laxo en la cama. Sus palabras son cuchillos atravesándome, son ciertas y duras. Quise hacer el bien sin darme cuenta de que le hacía daño.

Un acto puramente egoísta.

—Sigo ciego, por si quieres saberlo. Nunca me curaré y tu magia, aunque poderosa, solo me hizo daño. No eres Dios, Harry, eres simplemente un ser humano tan dañado como cualquiera después de la guerra. No importa lo que los demás digan, es así. Tú. No estás bien.

Algunas lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

Se deslizan sin que pueda controlarlas.

Cierro los ojos.

Escucho sus lentos movimientos. Cuando llega a mi lado, su mano recorre mi mejilla acariciándola.

Es tranquilizante y me dejo llevar.

…

Sé que no estoy solo cuando alguien tiene su brazo en mi cintura. Las cortinas están perfectamente cerradas, hechizadas para que sea así. Es de noche. No hay ningún movimiento afuera.

Me giro despacio solo para encontrarme con el relajado rostro de Draco.

Se quedó conmigo.

Lo observo. Me deleito mirando cada parte de su rostro: sus cejas, sus parpados, su nariz y labios. Estoy permitiéndome hacer algo tan íntimo, algo tan sublime como observarlo a detalle.

En el pasado estábamos tan pillados en el tiempo que nunca me permití permanecer a su lado una noche. Fue un grave, gravísimo error.

Mi magia permanece neutra, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y puedo moverme con más facilidad. Tanto así que decido abrazarlo e inundarme de su olor.

 _Lo siento_ , pienso.

—Lo siento —murmuro bajo, sin la suficiente entonación debido al tiempo sin hablar.

Draco mueve sus brazos envolviéndome.

—Lo siento —consigo graznar en su pecho. Me aferro más a él, más a este momento.

—Sabía que podías hablar —sus manos se mueven suavemente por mi espalda.

—No quiero que nadie lo sepa —carraspeo, alejándome un poco.

—De acuerdo.

—Siento haberte hecho daño, yo pensé…

Él sonríe —Ambos sabemos que pensar no es lo tuyo, Potter —sus ojos vagan enfocándome. Es triste saber que nunca podrá ver—. Nunca más lo vuelvas a intentar.

—Lo prometo.

—Bien.

Se queda en silencio. Es reconfortante saber que por primera vez estamos hablando en plena calma de cualquier acontecimiento.

—¿Puedes quitar el hechizo localizador? —pregunta luego de unos minutos—, tu magia se está desestabilizando, Harry, lo sé, lo he leído.

—Puedo, pero la marca es permanente.

Hace una mueca cerrando los ojos —Es un recordatorio de quien la coloco —comenta.

—O podría ser una marca de pertenencia.

Frunce el ceño —¿Sabes que nos debemos mucho más que esta pequeña conversación, Potter? Las cosas no son tan sencillas.

Suspiro —Lo sé. Lo sé, es solo que… no puedo evitar arrepentirme de todo lo que hice. Quisiera volver al pasado y…

—¡No! ¡No te dejaré hacer eso! —exclama clavando su mirada en el techo.

—No lo intentaría —reconozco. Podre ser temerario, pero jamás me metería con algo tan incierto como el tiempo, el espacio y todo eso.

—Más te vale.

—Pero como no puedo volver al pasado, puedo remediar el presente mejorando el futuro.

—¿Por qué nunca quisiste hablar así conmigo, Harry?

Me encojo de hombros —No lo sé. Ahora me siento más relajado. Me sentía tensionado, es difícil encontrar una respuesta. Quería, quiero, protegerte. Me sentía culpable de lo que te pasó.

—No es tu culpa. Lo importante es que llegaste y me sacaste de ahí. Lo demás no importa.

Se remueve colocándose de lado nuevamente.

—No venía a esto, sabes. Yo… sé que sabes que el Ministerio vino a hablar conmigo, hace unos días me reuní nuevamente con ellos. Harry… no iré a Azkaban.


	5. Epílogo: Juntos

Hello.

Sí, he vuelto para terminar esta pequeña, pero gratificante historia. Sinceramente, fue más de lo que esperé (tanto en recepción como en comentarios). Al principio eran nada más que tres capítulos, pero terminaron siendo cinco *-*

Y, aunque no tiene mucho que ver esta historia; la base en una prueba de Saw 4 (sí, aunque suene terrorífico xD), llamada "Sin hablar ni ver" donde uno de ellos no puede hablar y el otro no puede ver, y es tal la desesperación de no poder comunicarse que, bueno, ocurre lo que ocurre con esas pruebas. Y, entonces, me pregunté cómo lo harían en tal caso, ¿Difícil, no?

Ok. Me despido de ustedes, prometiendo que, en un futuro cercano, subiré más historias. Tengo tantas pendientes en los archivos que cada vez que creo algo nuevo temó dejar cositas atrás.

Nos leemos.

Gracias por todo.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 5. Epílogo: Juntos**

Pansy canturrea una cancioncilla de cuna, jamás pensé que la maternidad golpearía tan duro a mi amiga. Y que puedo decir de Theo, él esta tan o más embobado que ella.

Ambos me acompañan con regularidad hacia el que un día fue mi hogar: Malfoy Manor. Estas visitas son únicamente por el proceso de venta que está a su a ver.

—Esta todo perfectamente —escucho sus pasos y me toma de la mano—. El bebé está pateando —siento los movimientos irregulares.

—Es increíble —sonrió un poco.

—Lo es —susurra. Un ligero tinte de melancolía cubre su voz.

Caminamos por algunos pasillos hasta que llegamos al salón.

—Eso es todo, cariño. Todo perfecto, estoy segura de que los cambios ayudaran a que se venda más rápido.

—Eso espero —murmuro. La idea de vender Malfoy Manor es deshacerme del pasado.

—¿Estás bien?

Tanteo el sillón hasta poder sentarme —Harry se fue hace tres días, una misión de Auror.

—Oh —se sienta a mi lado tomándome la mano—, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar? No quiero que estés solo.

Estoy tentado a declinar la invitación, pero lo cierto es que no quiero estar solo. Harry estará fuera dos días más —Está bien.

…

Los dos días restantes se convirtieron en tres y prontamente en cuatro, estoy preocupado. No he recibido ninguna lechuza de su parte.

Es de noche.

Vivimos juntos desde que salimos de Hogwarts, cinco años más o menos, y nunca, _nunca_ , me había sentido tan angustiado por una misión. Esto me está superando, siento una opresión en el pecho que sube a la garganta.

Me siento en la cama y quito el sudor de mi frente.

Tengo que dormir. Harry está bien.

 _Está bien_.

Y yo tengo que dormir.

Mañana será un día agitado.

Cuando él y yo terminamos el colegio no nos fue muy difícil decidir lo que haríamos en el futuro. Harry entró directamente a la Academia de Aurores, curso algunos cursos, y desde hace dos años está trabajando oficialmente. Para todo el mundo él no puede hablar, nunca quiso desmentirlo. Y yo, bueno, no tenía muchas opciones así que me especialicé en la escritura braille, intentando escribir algunos libros propios o transcribiendo libros conocidos.

No nos consolidamos como pareja de inmediato, aunque si vivíamos juntos. Nos debíamos demasiadas conversaciones, tuvimos que confiar nuevamente en el otro. Y el mundo, el Mundo Mágico no estuvo de acuerdo en que el Héroe y el Mortífago estuvieran juntos. Soportamos el repudio y las malas palabras. Todos alegaban que debería ir a Azkaban por los crímenes cometidos, pero nadie, y menos Harry, supo que tuve que pagar un precio muy alto para estar en libertad. Tan alto que aún lo sigo pagando. Día a día.

Cierro los ojos e intento dormir, pero mi cabeza está a la deriva.

Harry.

Tienes que volver.

…

Pansy irrumpió mi casa tres horas después. Desde el principio de la relación, Harry les pidió algo a mis amigos; él sabía que cada día estaba en riesgo de lesiones así que, si eran graves, Pansy o Theo serían avisados, vendrían por mí y nos iríamos a San Mungo.

En esta ocasión fue así.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y me llevaron a San Mungo.

Hubo una vez, como dos años atrás, donde ocurrió esto mismo. La diferencia: no fue una misión, sino el trabajo diario. La similitud: igual de angustiante.

Ese día murieron tres Aurores, por mucho tiempo el grito desgarrador de las mujeres quedó grabado en mi cabeza. Ahora, no es distinto. Por lo que escuché doce fueron los Aurores lesionados, solo que nadie nos ha informado de su estado.

Estoy desesperado.

Necesito saber cómo esta. Me siento impotente, frustrado, de no poder por mí mismo ir a atosigar a cualquier Sanador que vea… _que vea_ … pero no puedo ver, no puedo moverme tan libremente por los lugares. El bastón ayuda, pero no lo es todo a veces.

Agachó la cabeza e intento serenarme.

Cerca del mediodía, alguien comienza a llamar a familiares, seis en total, Pansy me susurra cada detalle. Y después de media hora, ella me comenta que aquellas personas no han vuelto.

Otros minutos más pasaron hasta que comenzaron a llamar nuevamente.

Estaba a punto de subirme por las paredes cuando preguntaron por los familiares de Harry Potter.

—Soy el Sanador Dawson, su… _pareja_ está estable dentro de su gravedad, señor Malfoy. Tuvo una grave fractura a nivel lumbar, la cual se encuentra en observación, y una fractura de fémur.

Sus palabras se amontonaron en mi cabeza, solo deseaba una cosa, después me pondría a pensar en lo demás —¿Puedo estar con él?

—Por supuesto, pero, si me permite, preferiría llevarlo yo hacia la sala.

Asentí hacia Pansy cuando ella se reusó a dejarme.

Desplegué el bastón, el Sanador me llevó por dos corredores extremadamente largos hasta que nos detuvimos.

Abrió la puerta y me dejo pasar, guiándome en la habitación.

—Tiene coma inducido, dependiendo de cómo evolucioné lo despertaremos —me explicó—. Atrás suyo hay una silla.

Y sin nada más que decir salió de la habitación.

No me costó mucho saber que decía la verdad con respecto a la silla, me senté y me acerqué más a él.

Mis dedos recorren la áspera sabana hasta que doy con su brazo, esta frío, y busco su mano hasta encontrarla; la apretó ligeramente. Suspiro aliviado al saber que está aquí, herido, estable en su gravedad, pero conmigo.

Conmigo.

—Eso es muy romántico.

Doy un respingo alejándome de Harry. Mirando hacia todos lados, a pesar de los años me es difícil identificar cuando hay otra persona más, pero reconozco las voces —¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Da dos pasos más cerca —Uno de mis mejores Aurores fue herido por su propia estupidez, me pregunto si tú y él tuvieron algún tipo de discusión.

Aprieto los labios y agacho la mirada —Quizás solo fue cansancio.

—Se diferenciar el cansancio de un problema —cuestiona—. Por otra parte, es bueno poder hablar contigo, ya que, al parecer, mis lechuzas están siendo evitadas. Mucho antes de que lo mandara a una misión, habías dejado de mandar reportes, ¿Por qué?

—Si querías que pusiera en cada uno de ellos "Todo en orden", deberías habérmelo dicho.

—No te hagas el chistoso, Malfoy. Sabes perfectamente que en este momento me puedo olvidar de todo y enviarte a Azkaban.

—Ambos sabemos que no puedes, lamentablemente, para ti, existe un contrato entre tú, el Ministro y yo.

—Un papel que se puede destruir fácilmente.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, han habido demasiadas palabras como para destruir esto. He cumplido, he… estado a su lado desde el día en que me lo pediste. Mi libertad por vigilarlo.

—Pero te enamoraste.

—No, no lo hice —miro hacia el lugar que espero que este—. Lo ame, sí, pero destruyó mi corazón. No puedes volver a confiar en alguien así por mucho que lo intentes. Estoy con él porque ustedes me lo pidieron muy amablemente.

Él bufa. No me cree, tampoco hago el esfuerzo para que lo haga —De cualquier manera, entenderé que por un par de días no envíes nada. Quizás, no despierte jamás. Y, en ese caso, no se a quien le convendrá más esto —comenta con socarronería—. Volveré más tarde.

Y lo supe. Lo supe solo por el tono de su voz.

Sus cortas pisadas se escuchan por la baldosa, la puerta se abre y se cierra. Pasan segundos enteros antes de que suelte el bastón y me mueva hacia la puerta cerrándola con seguro.

Han sido cinco años. Cinco años de mentiras, de ser leal a personas que podrían matarme cuando quisieran. Esto es jodidamente difícil, tan difícil que, antes de que esto pasara, había pensado seriamente en irme a vivir a otro lugar.

Lo cierto, lo realmente cierto aquí, es que lo amo. A pesar de lo que le dije a Robards hace unos minutos. Amo a Harry. Pero necesitaba poner distancia, que él creyera que mis sentimientos no estaban involucrados.

Pero la vida ha sido dura, difícil, con nosotros. Estamos rodeados de personas que nos aprisionan, que nos limitan y no nos dejan vivir. Todo el mundo piensa que Harry un día enojará tanto, _tanto_ , que destruirá el mundo con su magia.

Aquel día, en el que hablaron conmigo, me pidieron que me acercara a él. Ellos sabían lo que había sucedido con esos chicos que intentaron atacarme, sabían que Harry me había protegido. Me pidieron que estuviera a su lado, y si lo lograba le diera, cada día, dos gotitas de una poción experimental para reducir la magia.

Debo confesar que aquellos recipientes han sido realmente efectivos para limpiar el retrete, bueno, no puedo verlo, pero estoy seguro de que es así.

Él no merece ser tratado así, no merece que se le limite después de todo lo que ha sufrido, después de haber luchado.

No lo merece, sin embargo, estuve haciendo que sucediera.

…

Harry es despertado una semana después de lo ocurrido.

No hay ningún tipo de lesión en su columna ni en su pierna. Está perfecto. Está curado. El Sanador esta tan sorprendido que es inevitable que avise a otro colega para corroborar, es inevitable que la pólvora se esparza.

He tenido siete días para pensar. Hay tanto que deseo decirle, pero las paredes tienen odio.

—¿Draco? —susurra bajito para que nadie le oiga.

Él sabe que no puede hablar en un lugar público, pero se arriesga.

—Creo que debemos irnos de aquí, Harry.

Él hace un ruidito. Entiende, suspira y se remueve. La tranquilidad ha terminado. Se perfectamente que esta misión fue saboteada por el mismo Robards.

Por unos cuantos días seguiremos la rutina, necesito que Harry se recupere, necesito que todo parezca normal.

—Te amo —susurra. Realmente, no le importa si le escuchan.

—Te amo también —contesto apoyando la cabeza contra su brazo.

Es verdad. No importa lo que le haya dicho a Robards, siempre he estado enamorado de Harry.

Y seguiremos adelante.

Seguiremos mis sentidos y confiaré en su mirada.

Somos uno. Somos un equipo.


End file.
